


Inktober 2019. Day 5: BUILD

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Apple of Eden, Existential Crisis, Fanart, Identity, Inktober, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Metaphors, Pain, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: The Inktober Challenge promted me to revisit one of my favourite fanfictions: "Rebuild you from clay" by JMA. "Apple" was painful to read, but "Rebuild you from clay" restored the balance. Rebuilding yourself is the key issue here. This is the resulting artwork.(I am just an amateur so don't be harsh. Not in a mood for rebuilding myself at the moment).





	Inktober 2019. Day 5: BUILD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebuild you from clay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278376) by [JMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA). 

You build and you don't know what you're building because you don't know who you are. Still it comes as a shock when it all crumbles and burns and crushes to dust. Then you start rebuilding. You rebuild yourself to know yourself. It is going to hurt.


End file.
